


12:02 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Bed!'' Reverend Amos Howell exclaimed as he scowled at Supergirl.





	12:02 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Bed!'' Reverend Amos Howell exclaimed as he scowled at Supergirl and she flew from the villain she fought.

THE END


End file.
